Second Love: Sakura Edition
by Mira94
Summary: I guess this is what it's like to be in love..' Sakura's first love was Sasuke, and now her second love; Naruto. The first add to my 'Second Love Chronicles.' 'One's first love is always perfect until there is one's second love.'-Elizabeth Aslon. One-shot


**Second Love – Sakura edition.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love. " - Elizabeth Aslon.

* * *

_Your first love is always perfect. That's what they always say. Your first love is your only and true love. Your first love is always real. That was something a always believed in. But.. what are you supposed to do when your first love leaves you? That's what he did. He left me and walked over to the dark side. _

_Is that what true love is..?_

_I don't think so._

_I know that true love... true love is nothing like that. True love is when you can be yourself and still be loved by the person you love back. When there's true love, you don't have to try to be someone your not. Your true love wont care if your tall or short, thin or fat, powerful or less powerful. Your true love don't even judge you by what you look like. True love judge by what's inside of you. Funny how Sasuke was the exact opposite of this? _

_Yes, my first and what I though was my true love is Sasuke Uchiha. The number one hottest guy in our class at the time. The smartest and most powerful as well. Only this was enough to create a fan club of fangirls. And I hate to say I was one of the creators of it.. _

_But that's a long time ago, and I've moved on from the fangirl-mode. _

_After Sasuke left to seek power from Orochimaru and to get revenge, I felt myself finally understanding that my love towards him was not real. Sure, he said 'thank you' before he knocked me out, but that was because I said I would do anything for him, that I would even go with him.. And I told him that I loved him. Still, he had to get behind me and say thank you before knocking me out, not even bothering to look at my face. When he did something like that.. How am I supposed to believe what he said was true? Was he really thankful for my 'love'? _

"Sakura-chan! Wanna go out for some ramen?" Sakura turned around from the sound of her name being called. She already knew who it was. Before, when she was younger she would hit him and tell him no and tell him to stay away from her, but now she gave a loving and happy smile and nodded.

"Sure, Naruto.. I'd love that." She said with her smile never leaving her face.

_Ironically enough, with time I figured out that Naruto might have been that guy. The guy who doesn't judge by power, hair color, strength or weight. He looked inside and saw the real me.. The one I tried so hard not to be for a time.. He was one of the few people who didn't tease me because of my huge forehead. He was the only one who said I was beautiful and meant it. He didn't care if I wasn't powerful.. Hell, he wouldn't even care if I was a frog! _

"I'll pay for it! Don't worry!" He said and pulled out his '_Gama-chan_'

Even though he ate 8 bowls himself and she ate two, he still wanted to pay. It must have been a lot of money, because his '_Gama-Chan_' got empty.

Sakura smiled at him, "Thank you Naruto. You're too nice." Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_Yes, he really is too nice. He would jump out in front of me and take the hit from a sword without a second thought. _

"N-Naruto!" Sakura whispered horrified. Naruto had just taken the blow for her. His back against their opponent; Sasuke, and his face towards herself. The sword when through his back, just between his shoulder blades and through his chest.

He smiled at her, "I love you Sakura-chan..."

_When somebody does that, just simply because they love you and doesn't want to see you in pain.. You grows even more attached to the person. You'll stay by his or her side until the person wakes up. The person will then be worried about why you're crying when you see that the person is alright._

"Sakura-chan... What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?" Naruto asked, trying to sit up.

Sakura had tears flowing out of her eyes, "Naruto... You're alright!" She hugged him, and when she pulled away, she said what Naruto had been dying to hear ever since he had first laid eyes on her. "I... I think I'm in love with you. Naruto.."

_The person who really loves you know everything about you, even what you didn't know yourself.. _

"Where are we going Naruto" Sakura asked. Naruto had put on a bond over her eyes and then picked her up and started to walk towards a place, saying it was a surprise.

"You'll know soon enough." Naruto said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura blushed and let him bring her to their destination. Naruto then eventually put her down and took off her bond.

What Sakura saw was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Naruto.. This is... This is beautiful.." She said and stared at the view. He had brought her to a cliff, and from that cliff, you could see the sun go down into the ocean.

Naruto smiled and put his arm around her waist and brought her close. "Your even more beautiful, Sakura-chan.." Sakura turned her head to look at him and his breath was caught in his throat. She sun shone so brightly on her, making her face look even more beautiful. Now he looked at her beautiful face and the sun shone on her with an orange color, his favorite color.

"I didn't even know how nice this looked before you brought me here.."

_..and still want to know more about you._

"So, tell me about you." Naruto said as she stared down at Sakura who currently had her head resting on his shoulder.

"What do you mean? You know everything about me." Sakura said and closed her eyes before she moved closer to him. Naruto smiled and brought her closer by putting his hands more securely around her.

_When something big has just happened, the first thing he does is to tell you.._

"Sakura-chan!" Yelled a 19 year old Naruto as he entered the hospital. Sakura looked up from her desk and smiled when she saw her boyfriend of three years now. "Sakura-chan!" He said excitedly as he stopped in front of her desk. "Tsunade has chosen me to become the next Hokage!" He said even more excitedly.

Sakura grinned and stood up from her desk and placed her arms around her neck before she gave him a kiss on the lips and a big hug. "Congratulations Naruto!"

_Naruto became the youngest Hokage since the Yondaime that same week. _

"Congratulations Naruto! You finally made it! You become the Hokage!" She said as she hugged him. Naruto smiled and looked out over the village, he now had respect of everybody in Konoha. They now truly saw him as Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyuubi. Loud cheers broke out as he placed his hands on Sakura's back and kissed her in front of the whole village.

Tsunade smiled proudly as she stood behind the couple. She used her hand to wipe away a tear in the corner of her eyes. _'I'm so proud of you two, you've really come far!' _

_When something big has just happened to you, the first thing you do is to tell him..._

"Come in." Naruto said as she signed the last paper of his paperwork. He smiled as he saw who it was.

"Tsunade-sama made me the head of the hospital! She said that I've officially surpassed her!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Naruto gave her a proud smile and walked quickly around his desk to give his girlfriend and bone crushing hug. Sakura smiled and glomped Naruto making him stumble backwards, but still managing to keep his balance as she hugged him tightly. "Congratulations Sakura-chan!" He just couldn't stop smiling.

_You want to spend your whole life with the person you love..._

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said and she looked up at him. He had just made a wonderful dinner to her, and all by himself! She did have the feeling that he used a few Kage Bunshin's though, but it was still him!

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up. He was sitting in the corner of the couch, while she was laying in it with her head in his lap. He smiled down at her.

"I love you." He said. She smiled back and told him she loved him too. He grinned, "Could I have this dance?" She looked up at him with a comfused look on her face, before she giggled and took his hand. They didn't need any music to dance. It wasn't a very elegant dance they danced, it was more like just running and jumping around while giggling and laughing. Sakura's foot got stuck at something that was on the ground after bumping into so many things and she fell down on the floor with Naruto on top of her. They stared into each others eyes for a long time.. they the burst out laughing. Naruto picked himself up and then gave Sakura his hand and helped her up. He pulled her close and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I.. want to ask you something..." He said, and Sakura smiled at him, with as much love in her eyes as him.

Naruto then got down on one knee. Sakura gasped, "N-Naruto..." She wasn't able to get any other words out as he held her hand with one of his own, while the other one pulled out a beautiful black box out of his pocket. He opened the box and showed it to her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully.

He didn't get an answer, but he got pushed over and kissed on the lips. When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes that fell on his face. "..I take that as an yes?" Naruto said with an unsure smile. Sakura giggled and nodded her head before kissing him again.

_'I guess this is what real love is..'_ She thought.

_Then, the wedding..._

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki take Sakura Haruno as your wife?"

"Yes, I do." Naruto said with a smile.

"Do you, Sakura Haruno take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband?"

"I do." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto smiled at her. She was so beautiful right now. Her long pink hair had slight curls in them, her long bangs were adorable and she had some white 'flowers' in her hair. She also wore this beautiful white wedding dress that fit her perfectly. When Naruto heard the priest say _'You may kiss the bride.'_ He didn't waste one second and placed his hands on her waist and felt her place one hand on his cheek and the other around his neck and brought his head down to her level so they could kiss. Everyone broke into cheers, and when Naruto and Sakura heard Tsunade and Jiraya cheer for them, they were probably the loudest one's, next to Kiba and Anko.. And Akamaru who was barking like crazy. They smiled in the kiss and pulled away.

They then faced their friends and family. Yes, family. They had figured out that Tsunade and Jiraya was actually Naruto's grandparents, due to a one night stand.. Tsunade had gotten pregnant and didn't know what to do, so she gave Minato his name; Minato Namikaze, and gave him to some adoptive parents. She knew in her condition, she couldn't take care of Minato.. She was a gambler, she was drinking sakè all the time and she didn't even know who the biological father was. She had been so drunk.. And so was Jiraya. They found out because Naruto wanted to know who his family was, meaning parents and grandparents, uncle's and aunt's, and so on. Sadly, neither Minato or Kushina had any brothers or sisters, but they did find traces of both Jiraya's and Tsunade's DNA, meaning they were his grandparents.

To say Naruto was shocked, was an understanding. First of all, His father was the fourth. Second, BOTH Tsunade and Jiraya were his grandparents, meaning they were the parents of his father.. Bang, when will they be saying Orochimaru is his long lost great grand uncle?!

Now Naruto had a reason to call Tsunade _'Baa-chan!' _

_And then, the joy of knowing that you've created a new life..._

Sakura went into bed where Naruto was already waiting for her. It had been a long day for both of them, with a lot of misunderstandings with paperwork and the council. Sakura faced Naruto and he put an arm around her waist. She sighed, _'I better tell him now..'_ She thought. "Naruto..." She began.

Naruto looked down at her with a smile on his face. "What is it beautiful?" He asked her.

Sakura took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant.." She looked at his face to see his reaction.

Naruto broke into a big grin, "That's wonderful!" He said and kissed her. "How far are you?" He asked.

"Just about one and a half month. I haven't had my period since forever, been feeling sick EVERY morning and I'm a medic so I should know." Sakura said and smiled. Naruto blinked a few times. Sakura realized, "Oh, sorry. You can live without hearing about the nature of being a woman and my complaints."

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's okay. You can tell me anything, even if it's about your woman's body problem. Some things I can even do something about, if you think some people take too much money for clothes, ramen.. or anything like that, I'll take a word with them!" He said with a big smile, "But seriously! We're becoming parents!" he kissed her again.

"Do you think we're ready? I mean we're both still young, we're still in our early twenties, we have huge jobs, you're the Hokage, and I'm the head medic of the hospital.." Sakura began.

"Sakura-chan, I already told you I would give up my Hokage position for you, and I plan on doing the same for the baby." He said and rubbed her still flat and toned belly. "If things get out of hand, I wont drop our family, I'll let Konohamaru become the next Hokage sooner!" Sakura smiled and placed her head on his chest.

Both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Alright! Tell me what you think! I plan on doing many different versions with time. I'm currently writing a NaruSaku story called _**'The Still Living Dream.'**_ I would appreciate it if you checked it out! Also, as I said, I plan on making different versions of 'second love'. I'm already in the progress of making a Tsunade-edition and a Hinata-edition. If you want, you can give me idea's of what couple's you want me to make an edition about. But it'll have to be a like, Sakura loved Sasuke, but then her second love became Naruto, who actually was the love of her life. Understand? And these stories does not have ANYTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER! Even though I might mention some couples in the different stories, the actual stories does not have anything to do with each other. I will write when I get a writers block on my ongoing NaruSaku story, because then I can get other things off of my mind!

BTW, the thing with Tsunade and Jiraya being Naruto's grandparents.. I just thought it would be interesting!

Again, please tell me what you think, ideas for couples for another one-shot and.. take care!


End file.
